The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Juniperus squamata and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Little Joanna’. ‘Little Joanna’ is a new cultivar of juniper, an evergreen shrub grown for use as an ornamental landscape plant.
The Inventors discovered the new cultivar in June of 2003 as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Juniperus squamata ‘Blue Carpet’ (not patented) that was growing in a container at their nursery in Lippenhuizen, The Netherlands.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by one of the Inventors using semi-hardwood cuttings in 2003 in Lippenhuizen, The Netherlands. Asexual propagation by semi-hardwood cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.